Life As It May Be
by AnimePrincessHP
Summary: Well, pretty angsty 1/R 2/H 4/D no yaoi here! :)


  
  
LIFE AS IT MAY BE  
  
  
disclaimer: I do not own GW.   
  
  
  
  
  
He watched her climb up onto the podium to give a speech to the world again. Her blonde hair swished behind her head, and her blue eyes were gleaming. She looked at him and smiled.  
His wife.   
His love.  
His angel.  
Relena.  
She stepped up onto the podium and began to speak. Her voice carried throughout the whole room. Man, she was gorgeous, he thought.   
"The world is slipping back into its old ways again. Fighting is beginning again in the Middle East. I believe that we should do our best to stop this fighting though I know that it will be difficult. The feud between these countries has dated back to the B.C. period. We must...."  
Then he saw him. A man walking in holding a gun over his head aiming it at Relena. Heero jumped in the way and caught 2 of the 4 bullets shot, but as he looked up in horror, the other 2 hit Relena. One in the chest. The other in her shoulder. He saw her fall and then unconsciousness hit him.  
  
Heero woke up with sweat beads flowing down his forehead. Then with shocked realization, he realized it wasn't a dream. He could feel the pain in his arm and leg where the bullets had hit him, but he didn't care. He jumped out of his hospital bed pulling the IV out of him and ran to the room where Relena was staying. He knew where it would be. He had been there twice before. Once when she had been in a car accident a week before their marriage. Once when she gave birth to twin girls, Kanu and Eren.   
He heard doctors shouting at him, but he made it to her room anyway. He walked into the room and grabbed her hand.  
"Relena," he whispered. The tears were coming whether he liked it or not.  
Her eyes fluttered open, and he could see the pain behind them. She tried to smile.  
"Heero, take care of the girls for me. I love you, Heero. Don't forget me. I love you."  
"I love you too."  
She smiled and her eyes closed as she took her last breath. The heart monitor went into a steady ring and doctors rushed in, but there was nothing they could do. One doctor looked at Heero as they covered Relena's face and shook his head no in sympathy. Heero fell to his knees.  
"Relena!" Then he passed out again.  
  
When he woke up again, he was in his own bed with Eren and Kanu curled up beside him. Eren looked almost exactly like her mother, but with his color eyes. Kanu, on the other hand, looked a little more like him. She had brown hair and big Prussian blue eyes. She was also the more serious of the two girls. He smiled down at them and choked.   
Relena was gone.  
He looked over and saw Duo looking at him from the chair beside his bed. Heero slowly got out of bed trying not to disturb his sleeping children. He beckoned for Duo to follow him, and they walked to another room.  
"Relena's gone, isn't she?"  
Duo looked down. "Yeah, man. She's in Heaven now."  
"How could someone take her from us like this? How could they? She was so perfect. Everything about her was wonderful, and they killed her. I loved her, Duo. I still do. She made me who I am." The tears were flowing freely down his cheeks.  
Duo put a hand on his shoulder and pulled him into a hug. "I know. We all loved her. You'll see her again someday."  
"Yes, but that day is too far away. I can't wait that long."  
"It's hard, but you have to. You have two wonderful little girls in there who need you."  
Heero nodded and sat down at the kitchen table. "I just need some time alone. I'll call you all later."  
"Okay, man. I understand."  
He hesitated a bit before walking out the door.  
Heero turned on the TV in time to hear. "24 year-old Vice Foreign Minister Relena Darlian Yuy was assassinated last night while making a speech at DFW airport in the United States. Her husband, Heero Yuy, tried to save his wife and got hit by two of the bullets that were fired. He is said to be in fair condition and should be arriving home shortly. Relena Darlian Yuy left behind 2 daughters, Eren Sadie Yuy and Kanu Kyoko Yuy both 4 years old. Relena was the daughter of..."  
He turned off the TV. He went back to the room where his daughters were sleeping. As he lay down, Kanu and Eren both woke up.  
"Daddy, where's mommy?"  
Oh great, they had to ask that first. He thought.  
"Mommy was making a speech last night and was hurt really badly by some bad people. Your mommy was taken to the hospital, but they couldn't make her feel better. Mommy went to Heaven to be with God, so that she could feel better there. She won't be able to see you for a while, but she misses you and will watch over you forever."  
"Mommy's gone to Heaven?" Eren asked.  
"She won't be able to be here anymore?" Kanu.  
"Yes, she's in Heaven."  
"I'm gonna miss her, Daddy."  
He pulled his girls into his arms. "Me too."  
  
They had the funeral the next day. Heero didn't think he would be able to handle sitting through the whole thing. At the end of the funeral as everyone walked pass the casket, he stroked her cheek. He lifted up her hand and kissed her wedding ring.   
"Good-bye, my love."  
  
Over the next few months, Duo, Hilde, Quatre, and Dorothy were the only reason Heero kept holding on. They would come over and cook dinner for he and the girls. Quatre and Dorothy had 2 children that were about the same age as Eren and Kanu. Rhys, who was 5, and Charlotte (Lottie) who was 3. Duo and Hilde had two sons, Jacob who was 5, and Caleb who was 2. Hilde was pregnant again with a daughter who they were going to name Hannah. The children became best friends and would often play together. As Eren and Kanu grew older, the memories of their mother became faint. They would often ask about her and watch old videos of her speeches.  
"Dad?" Eren asked one afternoon on her 15th birthday.  
"Yes?"  
"How old was mom when you first met her?"  
"Exactly your age. It was the day she turned 15."  
"Was it love at first sight?"  
Heero laughed. "Far from it. I actually threatened to kill her."  
"Oh my gosh! Was it because you were a gundam pilot?"  
"Yes. You see, as a child, I was basically tortured into being The Perfect Soldier. I had all emotions beaten out of me. As a gundam pilot, I was ruthless and nothing could stop me from carrying out my mission. Your mother made me feel things, and I threatened to kill her more then 2 or 3 times, but I never could though I had the opportunity. She was so beautiful even until the day she died. I loved her so much that you couldn't understand. In that day the world was basically ruled by children. The leader of the world was only 24 years old. The greatest fighter for the enemy was your uncle, Zechs, and he was only 19. The period of time when you mother ruled under Romefeller was fake peace, but she was still only 15 years old. After the Eve Wars in AC195 we were all only 15 years old. Now times are different. You are not expected to be adults at only 15 like we were. Oh man, your mother was so beautiful and perfect. I can't imagine her any other way. I wish you could have known her when she was an energetic obsessive teenager like I did. You would have gotten along with her well." Tears were forming in his eyes.  
"Oh, Daddy. I didn't mean to upset you." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you Daddy."  
"I love you too, angel. I just wish you could've met your mother more then you did. I also wish we could have caught the man who did it."  
"You mean no one ever found him?"  
"No, they never found him. Duo shot at him. So did Zechs, but neither managed to get a hit. He seemed to disappear."  
"Man, that had to suck. Poor you. You are a great dad though. Don't think that you failed her. Other than Duo, you are the coolest adult I know."  
He smiled at her. Then a mischievous grin crossed his face. "Other than Duo, huh?" Then he started tickling her. "That's what you get."  
They both laughed until their stomachs ached. "Where's Kanu?"  
"Oh, she went to see Rhys again. I swear. Those two don't spend more than 12 hours apart anymore. You'd think that they were going to get married one day or something. I can understand them going out, but they would kill each other if they got married."  
"At least you and Jake spend more time with your family and with Lottie. Poor Caleb. I bet he feels left out sometimes. All you old teenagers and he's only 13. I think he loves spending time in the city with his friends anyway rather than out here in the middle of nowhere." Heero said shaking his head. " I was always more of a city person, too. I didn't care much for the country until about 20 years ago. That makes me sound so old. I'm only 35. I can't believe Zechs will be 40 next year. Duo won't let him live that one down."  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. I can't believe that Bailey will be graduating from high school next year, and that Cooper is already in college."  
"Yeah, hey, well, you better go over to Hilde's, and let her fix your hair for the party tonight. Happy Birthday."  
"Bye, Dad. Love you!" She called as she ran out the door.  
  
Soon both girls were in college and doing very well. Rhys and Kanu were together all through college, and got married when they were 23. They had 2 boys named Coren and Zach. Eren ended up being with Jacob. They married when she was 21, but they both still stayed in college. Eren had Heero's first grandchild, a girl, Relena. They also had 2 more boys named Will and Nate.  
  
As the years went by, Heero seemed to feel older and older. His hair grew gray and his movement slower. He was even around for the birth of Will's first son, whom he named Heero. Even Duo seemed to be showing signs of being older. He kept his braid though it was now gray.   
Then they diagnosed Heero with some type of cancer brought on by the harsh treatment he had received as a child. He was now in his 70's, so he decided not let them try and operate.  
"Heero, are you sure about this?" Duo asked him.  
"Yes. I am an old man now. I don't need to be here any longer. I'll get to see Relena soon God willing. You turned me into a religious man, Duo Maxwell. I'll be okay."  
  
2 months later, Heero lay on his bed in the hospital surrounded by his daughters, grandchildren, great grandson, Heero, and Duo. He looked at all of them and smiled.  
"I knew I would get to see Relena soon. I can see her already. She is still beautiful. Good-bye everyone. I love you all."  
With that he smiled, much as she had, and died.   
  
A/N: Boy, this depressed even me. At least he is back with her. I dreamed this all one night and I couldn't get it out of my mind until I wrote it down. Please, r&r!  
P.S. If you want me to write anything about them finding the assassin, just tell me in the review. I'm not sure if I should or not.  



End file.
